Warehouse Christmas
by Gaara's-pandachan101
Summary: This story has one chapter up everyday until Christmas. Please read. PC's: Marysues deal with it. First chapters are silly but it gets better later.
1. The Warehouse

**Hello. I decided to write a story for the holidays. This is a Christmas story. One chapter will be posted every day this December. I hope you like it. I worked very hard on it. I do not own Naruto characters. I do own the plot because I made it up and my Oc's.**

Sasuke had his sleeping bag and was walking toward a ware house that the all of the senseis had made the younger ninjas go too. They were to have a sleep over there three days before Christmas night, today was the first day. He knocked on the door and it opened. The ware house had been decorated with Christmas ornaments, trees, couches, rugs and even a huge fireplace set into one wall. He saw Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, even the sand siblings. Then he looked over to where the fireplace was and saw three more people.

The first was a guy who was staring off into space. He had dark green hair, and black eyes much like Sasuke's own eyes. He had a green headband with a five pointed star around his forehead. His shirt was a evergreen colored t-shirt and he had khaki pants. His arms were wrapped in bandages and he had a silver dog-tag necklace on.

The second was a girl with platinum blond hair cut in chin length bob. Her white headband was tied around her neck like Temari's and also had a white pointed star on it. She wore a orange tank-top and white jacket with matching mini-skirt. She had on white knee-length boots and orange tights under them. Her pale blue eyes were trained on Sasuke as he came in. She was smiling happily and waved a white gloved hand at him. Sasuke just looked at the next person.

Last was another girl with black hair down to her mid-back and silver streaks. Her eyes were also black and she had her own black headband with a five pointed star worn like Sakura's.

Her cloths were a simple black hoodie sweatshirt and black mini shirt. She had on black tights and black ninja sandals. Around her neck was a silver necklace with an onyx (black jewel) star at the end. What interested Sasuke however was the creature sitting in her lap which she was petting softly. It looked like a little black fox but it hd crow's wings and a black jewel on it's forehead.

The blonde haired girl stood up and walked over. "Now that everyone is there I'll introduce us." she said in a bubbly voice. "I am Shirosuta Awa. The guy over there is Aoisuta Heisei and the black haired girl is Kurosuta Kyousu."

**(Authors note: Remember everyone: Last names come first)**

"Of corse we know all of your names, oh and before Kyousu gets mad the little fox's name is Anei." said Awa smiling. Everyone stared at her, that is except for the sand siblings, Temari and Kankuro were looking at snow and Gaara was... well being Gaara, Heisei and Kyousu who were obviously used to this leader-like behavior.

"Were stuck ion this were house until, Christmas ends. What do you want to do?" asked Kiba.

"Truth or dare!" said Ino.

"No!" said most of the boys.

"It's either that or make overs." said Sakura giggling.

"We will stick with Truth or dare" said Shikamaru. "Man this is troublesome."

"Hey, where are you guys from anyway?" Tenten asked Heisei.

"The village hidden in the stars." he said.

"Oh, cool." said Sakura.

"Lets play!" said Ino.

**Hey. I bet you cant wait until the next chapter. Naw, but I hope you like it. I will update once a day until Christmas. See ya tomorrow! **


	2. Truth or Dare part one

**Hello. Happy December second everybody! I don't own Naruto, I own Awa, Heisei and Kyousou though. I hope you like this.**

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"**Demon."**

"_Hand-talking _(sign-language)_"_

Everybody sat in a circle the order was Kyousou, Awa, Heisei, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kankuro, Temari and last Gaara.

"So." said Ino rubbing her hands together. "Who's going first?"

"I will!" said Sakura with her hand in the air.

"Ok then forehead. Truth or dare?" asked Ino.

"Dare." said Sakura. 'I need to impress Sasuke-kun.'

"Them, I dare you too..." Ino trailed off.

"I dare you to run in circles saying Sasuke sucks." said Kiba.

"U-um, I changed my mind truth!" said Sakura.

"You cant do that." said Awa.

"But..."

"Sakura's a chicken!" said Temari. Sakura blushed.

"I-I am not. Fine I'll do it." said the pink haired girl. She stood up and ran circles around the group. "Sasuke sucks! Sasuke sucks! Sasuke sucks!" she yelled. Then resumed her seat.

"Dog-boy, you will pay, truth or dare?" asked Sakura.

"Truth."

"Um, Kiba... Do you like cats?" asked Naruto. Sweat poured down Kiba's face.

"Um... what kind of question is that?" asked Kiba. Naruto pulled a flashlight out and the light flicked out. Naruto put the flashlight on and put it under his chin then popped up in front of Kiba.

"I'm asking the questions!" he yelled, Kiba cowered. I lights went back on and Naruto sat down again.

"Yes." said Kiba with his eyes down. Akamaru growled and went over to the little fox named Anei. "NO! Akamaru!" yelled Kiba. Akamaru payed no attention but began to play with the little fox.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" asked Kiba in a low growl.

"Dare!" yelled Naruto deafening everyone.

"Naruto, I will send you the bill for the hearing aid that I now require." said Awa.

"I dare you to kiss Hinata." said Temari smirking. Hinata turned bright red.

"Um, ok." said Naruto. 'Why do they want me to kiss Hinata?' Naruto walked over to Hinata and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Hinata turned an even brighter red.

"Then, Temari, truth or dare?" asked Naruto.

"Dare." she said defiantly.

"I dare you to throw your fan in the fire." said Kankuro. Temari pounced on him.

"Are you an idiot!?!?!" she yelled.

"That's not fair Kankuro. Choose another dare." said Heisei calmly.

"Fine, then she has to paint it pink." said Kankuro. Temari flinched, she hated pink.

"Okay." said Temari. "But do we have pink paint?"

"I have some." said Awa rummaging in her bag.

"Why do you have pink paint?" Ino asked.

"This is a bottomless bag." explained Awa. "All I need to do is think of something and I can get it out of the bag. But I cant take out people."

"Oh." said Ino. Temari took the paint from Awa and preceded to paint her fan. Soon it was all pink.

"Kankuro, truth or dare?" asked Temari.

"Truth." said Kankuro.

"Do you play with dolls?" asked Awa.

"Yes." whispered Kankuro. "Shut up!" he said.

"It's ok Kankuro. Just go play with your dolls for comfort." said Temari. Kankuro growled.

"Awa, truth or dare?" asked Ino.

"Dare." she said smiling.

"I dare you to take Anei, put her around your shoulder and act like a super model." said Ino.

"Easy." said Awa. She plucked the fox from the floor, put her around her neck like a scarf and did a model walk. Her hips moved exaggeratedly and Ino, Sakura , Naruto, Tenten and even Hinata started laughing. Choji choked on his chips and Heisei calmly looked away.

"If I had to do that then Ino, pick your fate, truth or dare?" asked Awa.

"I pick dare." said Ino.

"Then I dare you to steal Choji's chips." Lee whispered into Ino's ear.

"Are you trying to kills me?!?!" yelled Ino.

"Maybe." said Sakura.

"I'll do it for you Sasuke-kun!" said Ino. She walked over to Choji and plucked the chips out oif his hands. Then Ino ran for her life from Choji. Finally Choji sat down and Ino did to, handing back Choji's chips she said, "Lee truth or dare?"

"Truth! Yosh!" yelled Lee.

"Lee, where do you get the spandex?" asked Choji.

"I sew it myself!" said Lee. Sakura scooted away from Lee.

"Choji! Be youthful, truth or dare?!" asked Lee.

"I Munch pick munch dare." said Choji.

"Choji, I dare you to throw your troublesome chips in the fire." said Shikamaru. Choji waltzed over to the fire and dumped his chips in. Ino gaped, then most of the people fell over anime style when Choji pulled out another bag of chips.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" asked Choji opening his bag of chips.

**Tune in tomorrow for another chapter people! Please review!**


	3. Truth or dare part two

**Hey people. I hope you like this chapter. Read on:**

"Dare is too troublesome, I pick truth." said Shikamaru.

"Who would you most like to date?" asked Tenten.

"Um, Temari I guess." said Shikamaru. Kankuro got into defensive brother mode and tried to kill Shikamaru and Gaara sat there, with his usual facial expression on, Temari blushed.

" Tenten, truth or dare?" asked Shikamaru.

"Dare." said Tenten.

"T-tenten, I d-dare you t-to h-hug N-neji-san." said Hinata timidly.

"U-um ok." said Tenten. She leaned over and gave Neji a big bear-hug. Neji blinked and looked at his teammate.

"Hinata truth or dare?" asked Tenten when she stopped constricting Neji.

"T-truth." said Hinata.

"Do you like Naruto?" asked Neji.

"He's talking!" yelled Naruto. "Wait, what did he ask?"

"U-um. Y-yes." said Hinata.

"WHAT?!?!" Yelled Naruto.

"She liked you dobe." said Sasuke.

"T-truth or d-dare Neji?" asked Hinata.

"Dare." he said.

"Hyuuga, I dare you to dress up in Lee's spandex and say 'Youth' a bunch of times." said Sasuke. "And you have to wear the spandex all through the game."

"Who knew Sasuke-teme had a sense of humor!" said Naruto laughing.

" You will pay Uchiha." said Neji. Lee got some spandex and Neji went over to a corner and dressed. Then he came out.

Let me tell you, Neji looked VERY odd in spandex. He looked odder still yelling youth at the top of his lungs. When he sat down he was wearing a look that said 'Laugh and you die.' But that didn't stop Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Awa, Kiba, and Kankuro from laughing their butts off.

"Uchiha, truth or dare." asked Neji in a deadly tone.

"Dare." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I dare you to glomp Naruto." said Shino. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"WHAT?!?!" Yelled Naruto.

"Your clueless." said Awa.

"I hate you." said Sasule. He went behind Naruto and then jumped on his back. This lasted about ten seconds then Sasuke and Naruto began yelling about how nasty that was.

"Shino truth or dare?" asked Sasuke.

"Truth." said Shino.

"Have you ever killed a bug?" asked Heisei.

"Yes. One bug! His name was Henry!" yelled Shino.

"Um, ok then." said Kiba inching away.

"Heisei, truth or dare?" asked Shino.

"Dare." said Heisei looking at Shino.

"Hug your teammates." said Gaara.

"He spoke!" said Awa dramatically, Gaara glared at her. Heisei hugged her first then when he hugged Kyousou she seemed to shy away at the contact.

"Gaara, truth or dare?" asked Heisei.

"Dare." said Gaara.

"I dare you to let Awa paint your gourd." said Heisei. Awa beamed and Gaara glared, yet again.

"Fine." said Gaara. Awa smiled again and pulled out red paint.

"What did you think I was going to paint his gourd pink?" Awa asked Heisei.

"I was hoping you would." he said.

"Well, your wrong." said Awa. She went over to Gaara, who handed her the gourd and she began to paint.

"Kyousou, truth or dare?" asked Gaara. Kyousou used some form of sign language and directed it towards Awa.

"**Dare ."** the signs read.

"She says dare." translated Awa.

"I dare you to tell us what you think about us so far." said Sakura. Kyousou nodded and began to sign.

"Sakura: your very obsessed over Sasuke." Awa translated. "Kiba: Your dog thinks you are a moron; Naruto: your clueless; Temari: Your cool; Awa: your stupid sometimes. . . HEY!; Choji: you eat to much; Ino: your Sasuke obsessed also; Kankuro: you're a girly man; Lee: youth is not the answer; Tenten: you like Neji, don't deny it; Sasuke: Your emo; Shikamaru: You say 'troublesome' to much; Heisei: Your calmness is starting to annoy me; Shino: Your odd; Hinata: Don't stutter so much; Neji: You have issues with Sasuke, and I applaud that; Gaara: You look like a panda."

Everyone stared at the girl as she told them what she thought about them.

"Lets do make overs!" yelled Awa.

"Ok!" said the girls (all except Kyousou)

"No!" yelled mot of the boys (minus Gaara, Shino and Sasuke. There to cool to yell.)

**Hey! See ya tomorrow for the next chapter! Please review!**


	4. Makeovers

**Hello. Today is December fourth. I hope you like this story.**

"What makes you think that were going to agree with that?" asked Kiba.

"If you do then we'll do something boy-ish, like training." said Ino.

"Hey! Training isn't boy-ish!" said Tenten.

"What ever you say Tenten, what ever you say." said Sakura. "Fine." said Kankuro.

"I want to do Neji's hair!" said Awa. Neji twitched. "Kyousou can do your makeup."

"What makes you think that I'll let you?" he asked.

"Because if you don't I'll make your life hell." said Awa sweetly. "Now come on. I got a brush." Most of the boys watched in horror as Awa braided Neji's hair. Then Kyousou wordlessly put the makeup on him. Ino, Sakura and Temari then gave him a grey kimono and sent him behind a dressing curtain (courtesy of Awa's bag) to get into it.

"Ta da!" said Tenten as she showed Neji to the guys. Neji really looked like a girl. Lee burst out laughing and then said,

"That is the spirit of youth Neji!"

"I will kill you all." said Neji.

"That's Gaara's line." said Temari, Gaara just looked off into the distance.

"Who's next?" asked Ino cracking her knuckles. "Ah. Kiba!"

"What?!? No!" said Kiba. "Do Naruto!"

"Oh, ok." said Sakura. "Naruto to the sexy jutsu or whatever you call it. Then put this on." She handed Naruto a orange kimono and sent him behind the curtain. You could see steam come off the sides of the curtain and Naruto came out. "I'll do his hair!" said Hinata. Everyone stared at Hinata for volunteering. She set to work butting it up and then Ino did the makeup.

"Two down." said Temari. "Kankuro dear brother, your turn."

"Nooooooo!" yelled Kankuro.

"Its not that bad." said Naruto. Neji's eye twitched.

"Come on Kankuro." said Kiba. "Unless your chicken."

"Fine." said Kankuro. Kyousou handed Kankuro a brown kimono and he too went behind the screen. When he came out Temari laughed so hard she couldn't breath.

"I'll do his hair." said Tenten.

"I call makeup!" said Sakura. They converged and when they stepped aside he looked very, very girly.

"K-Kiba, y-your t-turn."m said Hinata.

"Do I get a say in this at all?" asked Kiba.

"Nope." said Awa. She gave him a white kimono and they did his hair and makeup.

Some time later:

All the boys, except Gaara, now were dressed as girls.

"Can I get our of this now?" asked Choji.

"How do you girls wear this all the time?" asked Shikamaru. "So troublesome."

"We don't in our village." said Awa who was now applying makeup to herself. "So it's fun to do it here."

"Dude, how do you live with them?" Kiba asked Heisei.

"You get used to it." said Heisei.

"Alright, now boys, you can get out of the kimonos now." said Tenten.

"Hallelujah!" yelled the boys. They got off all the kimonos and Awa put them back in her bag.

"Now what?" asked Sakura.

"Training, like you promised." said Kankuro trying to sponge blush off of his face.

"Fine." said Temari who was now trying to get paint of her fan. "We'll train. Good thing this ware house is huge."

**Hey, a lame chapter I know. I just wanted to imagine the guys in kimonos. Hehe. Anyway, the next two chapters are training and sparing to you'll have some action. See ya tomorrow.**


	5. Training part one

**Hello. Today's December fifth. I hope you like this story people. Here is the next chapter:**

"Come on, lets start." said Awa. She now was carrying a scythe that was made out pf a white metal. Heisei had two katanas with green little cords hanging off them. Kyousou had a black long bow and quiver of arrows and the little fox was growling at her side. Everyone else had there usual weapons and were practicing.

Gaara's sand was flying around him, Sasuke was sparing against Naruto, Sakura was practicing chakra control and Lee was racing Kiba and Akamaru. Temari and Kankuro were sparing, Tenten was training with Neji, Choji was using human boulder and Shikamaru was looking at the ceiling. Hinata and Shino spared.

" Hey! Gaara, why don't you spar with Kyousou!" said Awa. Gaara turned towards the black haired girl and smirked. 'No problem.'

"I'll spar with Heisei." said Awa.

"Ok." said Heisei. He ran at Awa who swiped her scythe at him. Heisei dodged and attempted a jab with his katanas. He hit Awa's blade and it appeared that the two were evenly matched.

Gaara's sand went at Kyousou who dodged it. She aimed arrows at Gaara and his sand blocked them. Anei doubled and then tripled in size. Kyousou aimed more arrows at Gaara but they were deflected. Anei charged at Gaara and used his wings to beat away the sand. Kyousou's arrows flew at Gaara again and only a small amount of sand went up to block the attack. One arrow grazed Gaara's arm but didn't do much damage, in fact It didn't even bleed, but Kyousou's face brightened, The arrow turned from silver to black and seemed to loose all solidity it went through Gaara's arm. Gaara tried to move his arm but he couldn't, it was stuck. Using his other arm he made the sand catch kyousou in a sand coffin.

"Gaara, you win." said Awa. She was panting and had her scythe in her left hand. Gaara nodded and Kyousou was set free of the sand. Awa went over to her.

"You okay?" asked Awa. Kyousou nodded.

"Good. I want to fight Sasuke. Why don't you fight Tenten. She looks interesting." said Awa.

"**I will Thanks Awa."** Kyousou signed her.

"Your welcome."

**Short chapter I know. But deal with it. I'll see you tomorrow so it's not like you have to wait long. Bye.**


	6. Training part two

**Hello people. This story is very crappy. I've decided that. So, if you want me to continue tell me. All of my other stories will have even slower updates. Yup, Heisei, Kyousou and Awa are Mary-sue type characters. Deal with it. Here we go.**

Kyousou walked over to Tenten who turned to face her. Kyousou had her bow ready and aimed it at Tenten.

"You think you can beat me at my own game?" asked Tenten. "They don't call me Konoha's weapon Mistress for nothing." Kyousou launched her arrows at Tenten and she dodged Tenten's barrage of kukuni.

"Come on Kyousou!" yelled Awa. Kyousou turned to Awa who was smiling to her, Sasuke was preoccupied with a mental jutsu that Awa had placed on him. Kyousou smiled but was cut with a kukuni from Tenten. Kyousou seemed to tense up and she clutched her bow tightly. Turned back to Tenten Kyousou aimed three arrows at Tenten. Each one was aimed at one of her vital spots. Tenten dodged but the arrows followed her. The arrows followed Tenten until they caught up with her and caught on her pants, pinning the Weapons Mistress against the wall. Kyousou aimed an arrow and it hit right over Tenten's head. Tenten took that as a sign on defeat.

Awa's POV:

I lifted the mental jutsu of Sasuke and walked over to him.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Hn." He growled.

"It wasn't real. Just an illusion. Calm down." I said.

"Whatever." Sasuke stood up and faced me once more, we were very close together and I think one of the other girls spotted us.

"Why are you so close to Sasuke-kun?!" Yelled two girls at the same time. Ok, I was wrong, there were two girls. The girls, Ino and Sakura, ran toward us to make sure nothing had happened.

"Were sparring. This is called close combat." I said.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun!" yelled Ino. She grabbed my arm and attempted to force me away from her 'Sasuke-kun.' Then Sakura grabbed Ino and the two went into a cat-fight. I looked at them and sighed, they are morons.

"Still wanna spar?" I asked Sasuke.

"Hn. Lets go." he said. I swiped my scythe at him again and he ducked.

"Your good." I commented.

"I can't say the same for you." he sneered. I used a clone to distract him from behind and pushed him onto the ground with the hilt of my scythe.

"I win." I said smirking. Then when he tried to get up I sent chakra strings to bind him. Then somethiing happened, his eyes became red and he knocked my scyth out of the way. He ran around me quickly, much to quick for my eyes to see. Then iI felt a kukuni against my neck.

"No, I win." He said. I glowered at him.

Heisei's POV:

I was now facing Sasuke's former opponent, Naruto. He didn't look tough, but I've been wrong before. I put my two katanas in front of my in an 'X' shape, waiting for him to continue. He made shadow clones and launched them at me. I sliced through the clones like paper and looked for the real Naruto. I'd seen Kyousou fight that sand kid, they look a lot tougher than the leaf ninja. But again, I've been wrong before. As I was lost in my own thoughts Naruto took advantage of the situation and landed a punch in my jaw. I smirked and healed my jaw with medical chakra.

"What?!" you're a medical nin like Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto.

"Yup." I said. I took my katanas and channeled chakra into them. Naruto ran at me again and this time he knocked me back into a wall. I had clearly lost so I looked at my teammates battles. Kyousou was helping her opponent by getting her off the wall where she had been pinned by Kyousou's arrows. Awa was polishing her scythe, Sasuke was sitting against the wall looking content. 'I wonder if he won.' Awa was ok, a few bruises here and there but no major bleeding. Kyousou had a cut on her cheek that she was touching lightly.

"Come over here Kyousou." I told her. She walked over and I healed the cut. She nodded in thanks and then Awa came over.

"That was fun." Said Awa. Kyousou picked Anei up, who had probably been playing with Akamaru, and started petting her. I could feel someone looking at us and I looked around.

"Lets play fort Knox!" yelled Naruto. 'Man he is loud.' I thought.

"What?" asked Awa.

Normal POV:

"Team battles." said Ino. "Sense we have six teams it'll be three on three."

"Oh ok." said Awa. "What will the teams be?"

"Lets have Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura with Hinata's team and Choji's team." said Temari. "Against Gaara, Me, Kankuro, Awa, Kyousou, Neji, Heisei, Lee and Tenten."

"Isn't that an un-even match up?" asked Kiba.

"No way were gonna kick there butts" said Naruto.

"We gotta get some rules first." said Shikamaru in his lazy voice. "No killing. No destroying the warehouse. You win when you get the most ninjas into your jail. One jail will be by the fire place. The other is by that huge box over there." Awa produced some flags, blue for the older and red for the younger. She handed them to Kankuro and the others to Sasuke.

"Fair enough." said Kankuro. "Everyone on our team over there. Everyone else to the other side of the warehouse." The ninjas separated to opposite sides of the building, the divider was a green line of tape that stretched through the middle. The older ninja's jail was the fireplace and the younger was the box.

"We need a plan." said Tenten.

"Lets split up. Then rotate." said Neji. "One team will guard the jail, one will be responsible for capturing flags and setting jailed people free. Then the other team will stay here and get people from the other team to our jail."

"Good plan." said Temari. "Well get the flags first." she pointed to her team. "Awa, your team can guard first then Lee's team will try and catch unwanted people from the other team.

"Good. Now go!" Yelled Kankuro. The sand siblings went over to te line that divided the teams sides. Lee and his team walked behind them about ten feet waiting for anyone to cross the line.

Naruto's POV:

I walked up to the line with Sakura and Sasuke-teme. We were going to be the ones taking the flags from the other team. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were going to try to steal our flags, but I think Shika and his team can handle themselves. I looked at who was guarding the jail. 'Kyousou, Heisei and Awa. Hm, they should be easy to get past.' I thought. Then I saw where the flags were, on top of the mantel. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro ran past us, I could hardly see them. I turned my attention to the area in front of me and ran towards the fireplace. Using chakra I felt myself get faster and faster. Out of the corners of my eyes I saw Sasuke and Sakura trying to outrun Lee and Tenten. 'Where's Neji?' I thought. Then I felt someone's chakra behind me. I did a back kick and summoned clones. My clones ran around me causing a distraction.

"Naruto! Watch out" I heard Kiba yell from somewhere behind me. I turned around and jumped out of the way just in time. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sakura being carried to the jail by Lee. Heisei took her and bound her with chakra strings. Him touching my teammate mad be very annoyed. Then I managed to avoid Neji and made my way to the jail attempting to set Sakura-chan free. Sasuke-teme could handle himself with the flags.

"Give me back Sakura." I said. "And I wont have to kick your butts!"

"As if you could." said Awa. She sent tendrils of white chakra at me and I jumped away from them. While I was preoccupied with Awa Neji grabbed my arms and forced my to hold still.

"Thanks Neji. Where's Lee?" asked Awa. She made chakra strings and re-strained me beside my teammate.

"I think he got caught on the other side." said Neji.

"How did he get caught? He's really fast?" asked Heisei.

"Someone tripped him." said Neji. I laughed in-spite of myself. Then, Temari came back and deposited some flags on the mantel.

"Hey Temari! Tell your team to come back here. Your going to take Neji's teams place. We will go to your position." said Heisei. Temari nodded and ran to the other side of the field.

Normal POV:

Kyousou, Heisei and Awa charged across the line and darted in between the other players. Kyousou didn't bother with the flags, she went to the jail. Lee was there being guarded by Hinata's team now. Kyousou stared at them and took out her bow. She aimed and arrow at Kiba but he kept moving. Eventually she managed to pin him up against the wall. Using chakra Kyousou sped up and avoided the others. Grabbing Lee Kyousou ran back to home base.There she met up with Awa and Heisei who had managed to steal a bunch of flags.

Some time later.

The team with the star, sand and older leaf had won the game. None of the other team had escaped from the jail.

"That was fun!" said Tenten.

"Yeah. It's a good training exercise." said Awa.

"Now what?" asked Choji.

"Lets do kareoke!" said Temari. Her brothers glared at her.

"I think that's a good idea Temari." said Ino.

"Well then. Lets do it!" said Awa. She pulled from the depths of her bag a kareoke machine and microphone.

"Yay! I want to go first." said Sakura.

"But there's a twist." said Temari. "Other people choose your song."

"Uh-oh."


	7. Karaoke part one

I don't own these songs or Naruto. The songs are fragments, not the whole thing.

"Ok then forehead." Said Ino. "You'll be singing the lead voice for the song Survivor."

"Sure." Said Sakura. Awa hooked up the karaoke machine and flipped through the songs.

"Here we go." Said Awa. The music began to play and Sakura sang. They all listened, Sakura's voice was superb.

"Now that you are out of my life,

I'm so much better,

You thought that I'd be weak without ya,

But I'm stronger,

You thought that I'd be broke without ya,

But I'm richer,

You thought that I'd be sad without ya,

I laugh harder,

You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,

Now I'm wiser,

You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,

But I'm smarter,

You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,

But I'm chillin'

You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,

Sold nine million.

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm not gonna give up (what),

I'm not gon' stop (what),

I'm gonna work harder (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm gonna make it (what),

I will survive (what),

Keep on survivin' (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm not gonna give up (what),

I'm not gon' stop (what),

I'm gonna work harder (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm gonna make it (what),

I will survive (what),

Keep on survivin' (what).

I'm not gonna give up (what),"

Lee gaped at his longtime crush. 'She has the voice of an angel.' He decided. "Good job Sakura! That was most youthful!" said Lee.

"Thanks Lee." Said Sakura. She sat back down.

"Sasuke-kun, how did you think I did?" she asked.

"Hn." Said Sasuke. "Whatever." Sakura sank back, feeling rather down.

"Kankuro. You sing!" said Temari.

"Hell no." Said Kankuro. "No way am I singing."

"Yes you are." Said Temari. "And your singing Master of puppets."

"Isn't that song a little, whats the word I'm looking for? Gangsterish?" asked Tenten.

"That isn't even a word." Said Heisei.

"Whatever. Sing." Said Tenten. Kankuro took the microphone and began to sing.

"End of passion play, crumbling away,

I'm your source of self destruction.

Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear,

leading on your deaths' construction.

Taste me you will see,

more is all you need.

You're dedicated to

how I'm killing you.

Come crawling faster.

Obey your master!

Your life burns faster.

Obey your master!

Master!

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings,

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams.

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing.

Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream.

Master!

Master!

Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream.

Master!

Master!

Needlework the way, never you betray.

Life of death becoming clearer.

Pain monopoly, ritual misery.

Chop your breakfast on a mirror.

Taste me you will see,

More is all you need.

You're dedicated to,

How I'm killing you.

Come crawling faster,

Obey your master.

Your life burns faster,

Obey your master."

Temari sat, and then burst out laughing. "Kankuro can actually sing." She choked out between laughs.

"Shut it Temari." he said.

"Stop fighting you two." Said Shikamaru. "Its giving me a headache."

"Now, lets have. . . Hinata." said Awa. She nodded to Hinata who walked up to the Karaoke machine and picked up the mike.

"Sing, Miracle." said Kiba.

"Who does this go out to?" asked Kiba laughing. Hinata blushed a deep red again and started to sing quietly.

" Boy meets girl

You were my dream, my world

But I was blind

You cheated on me from behind

So, on my own, I feel so all alone

Though I know, it's true,

I'm still in love with you!

I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!

I need a miracle, please let me be you girl,

One day you'll see, it can happen to me!

I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!

I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!

One day you'll see, It can happen to me,

Day and night,

I'm always by your side

Cause I know for sure,

My love is real, my feelings pure,

So take a try, no need to ask me why!

Cause I know, it's true,

I'm still in love with you!

I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!

I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,

One day you'll see, it can happen to me!

I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!

I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!

One day you'll see, It can happen to me, It can happen to me!"

"Great job Hinata!" said Kiba.

"Yeah, good job." agreed Naruto. When Hinata's friends had stopped talking about her performance Sakura pointed to Ino.

"Your turn Ino-pig." said the pink haired girl.

"Sure, what should I sing?" asked Ino standing up and taking the microphone.

"Sing I'm a bitch." said Shikamaru. "That line describes you enough..." he finished in a whisper.

" hate the world today

You're so good to me

I know but I can't change

Tried to tell you

But you look at me like maybe

I'm an angel underneath

Innocent and sweet

Yesterday I cried

Must have been relieved to see

The softer side

I can understand how you'd be so confused

I don't envy you

I'm a little bit of everything

All rolled into one

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover

I'm a child, I'm a mother

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your hell, I'm your dream

I'm nothing in between

You know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am

This may mean

You'll have to be a stronger man

Rest assured that

When I start to make you nervous

And I'm going to extremes

Tomorrow I will change

And today won't mean a thing."

"Damn, everyone here has a good voice." said Awa.

"What about you guys?" asked Temari.

"We um, volunteer Kiba!" said Awa. Heisei let out a sigh of relief, no way was he was singing.

"WHAT?!?" Yelled Kiba.

"Sing." said Heisei.

"Yeah, sing Who Let The Dog's Our Remix." said Naruto.

"Fine." said Kiba standing.

"Good luck Kiba." said Hinata.

"Who let the dogs out?

Who let the dogs out?

Who let the dogs out?

Who let the dogs out?

When the party was nice, the party was bumpin'

And everybody havin' a ball

I tell the fellas "…start the name callin'…"

And the girls report to the call the poor dog show up!"

"Say nothing." Kiba threatened Naruto.

"In fact, Naruto, you sing." said Ino.

"Ok! What should I sing?" asked Naruto bouncing up and taking the microphone.

"Sing American Idiot." said Sakura.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because you are an idiot." said Sakura matter-of-factly.

"Alright then." said Naruto. "Wait... hey!!!!" But the music had started and he sang.

"Don't wanna be an American idiot.

Don't want a nation under the new media.

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mindfuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

Well that's enough to argue."

"N-naruto-kun, that w-was g-great." said Hinata.

"Gee thanks Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Next song goes to Temari; what do you want her to sing?" asked Awa.

"Make her sing Every time We touch." said Kankuro.

"I will." said Temari.

"Yay Temari!" yelled Tenten, after the chuunin exams she and Temari had actually become friends. Admittedly Tenten was still a little sore from her defeat but she got over it when she beat Temari in a practice fight.

" I still hear your voice,

When you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch,

in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness,

But I don't know why,

Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch,

I get this feeling

And every time we kiss,

I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch,

I feel the static,

And every time we kiss,

I reach for the sky,

Can't you feel my heart beat so

I can't let you go,

Want you in my life."

Temari finished and looked at her audience. Shikamaru's mouth was actually open as he looked at her. Her voice had broken him out of his daydream.

"You did great Temari!" said Tenten. The two girls high-fived and sat again.

"Let's have Awa." said Tenten.

"What?! Why me?" asked Awa.

"Because you haven't gon yet, duh." said Sakura.

"Fine." said Awa. "What song?"

"Try I hate everything about you." said Heisei. She glared at him.

"Fine." said Awa.

"Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you"

"I like that song." said Heisei absentmindedly.

"Hn." said Sasuke.

"Up next we have Choji!" said Ino. "Go Choji!"

"Sing, Take me out." said Lee.

"So if you're lonely

You know I'm here waiting for you

I'm just a cross-hair

I'm just a shot away from you

And if you leave here

You leave me broken

shattered I lie

I'm just a cross-hair

I'm just a shot then we can die

I know I won't be leaving here

With you

I say don't you know

You say you don't know

I say... take me out"

"Never again." said Ino. She was cowering behind Sasuke who was looking increasingly annoyed at her.

"I agree." said Sakura.

"Next up Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura.

"Nooo! Not Sasuke-teme." wailed Naruto.

"And your singing Last Resort." said Kiba. Sasuke twitched.

'Why me?'


	8. Karaoke part two

I don't own Naruto or these songs.

"Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces

Ive reached my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding

Would it be wrong

Would it be right

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation outta sight

And Im contemplating suicide."

"Sasuke-kun! You did great!" Said Sakura.

"Hey! I was gonna say that fore-head!" yelled Ino.

"Good job Sasuke." said Awa.

"Hn." said Sasuke.

"Lee! You sing." said Tenten.

"What should I sing?" asked Lee.

"Sing Mr. Lonely, the main part." said Choji between munching on his chips.

"Yosh!" yelled Lee taking the microphone.

"Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya

Know, took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave

I wont up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was

Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz

Ever since my girl left me, my whole left life came crashin

Im so lonely (so lonely),

Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)

I have nobody (I have nobody)

To call my own (to call my own) girl

Im so lonely (so lonely)

Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)

I have nobody (I have nobody)

To call my own (to call my own) girl

Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck

Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I

Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl

Im so lonely (so lonely)

Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)

I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)

To call my own (to call my own) girl"

"Lee! You are actually good." said Awa.

"Thank you!" said Lee.

"Good. But not as good as Sasuke-kun." said Sakura. Lee seemed to deflate as he sat back down.

"Neji, can you sing?" asked Tenten.

"Yes, I can." said Neji. "But I don't want to."

"Aw why not?" asked Awa.

"I don't want to." replied Neji.

"Do it!" yelled Temari.

"Fine, fine." said Neji.

"Your singing I hate everything about you." said Ino.

"Oh! I wanna see this!" said Naruto. Neji growled and began to sing.

"Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet"

"Neji! Your good." said Tenten.

"My youthful rival can sing!" yelled Lee.

"Your rock Neji! Believe it!" said Naruto

"Naruto's next!" said Tenten.

"You'll be singing Headstrong." said Choji through munches.

"OK! And I'll be better than Sasuke-teme. Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"Circling your, circling your, circling your head,

Contemplating everything you ever said

Now I see the truth, I got doubt

A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out

See you later

I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)

Well now that's over

I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away"

"Naruto-kun. T-that was w-wonderful." said Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" said Naruto.

"I like that song." said Heisei closing his eyes.

"Me too. It is youthful!" said Lee.

"Now, who should we pick next? How about you Heisei?" asked Ino. Heisei's eyes shot open and he turned his head to her.

"What should I sing?" he asked.

"You will sing... Wait and Bleed." said Awa.

"But I HATE that song." he complained.

"I know." said Awa. "But it's a good song." Heisei grumbled but began to sing.

"I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell I wait and bleed

I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell I wait and bleed

GOODBYE!!

I wipe it off the tile, the light is brighter this time

Everything is 3-D blasphemy

My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up

This is not the way I pictured me

I can't control my shakes!

How the hell did I get here?

Something about this, so very wrong

I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this

Is it a dream or a memory?"

Awa was doing a little dance in her seat and Temari and Kankuro were shooting furtive glances at their brother.

"I like it." said Neji.

"It's emo, but me too." said Kiba.

"I like it. Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"I can't believe you made me sing that song." said Heisei.

"It's good. Deal with it." said Awa.

"Shika! Can you sing?" asked Ino.

"It's too troublesome." replied Shikamaru.

"You think everything is too troublesome." said Ino. She gave him the microphone and he grumbled but stood up.

"Troublesome woman." he said.

"Oh! I wanna see this. Sika-chan, your rapping along too Let Your Chain Hang Low." Ino smirked after this.

"Do yo chain hang low

Do it wobble to the flo

Do it shine in the light

Is it platinum, Is it gold

Could you throw it ov'r ya shoulda

If you hot it make you cold

Do your chain hang low

Is that your chain!?

Bout 24 inches is how low I let it hang

How bout the ride n let the diamonds smoke off the range

Just by the chain you can tell the big kid do his stain

You know the name!"

Awa, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino and Tenten fell over laughing. Choji was choking on his chips and even Sasuke was smirking.

"That was funny!" said Ino when he had recovered.

"Nice Shika-kun." said Temari.

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Tenten next!" yelled Lee. "Sing Miss Independent!"

"Oh good!" said Tenten. "I like that song."

"Miss independent

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own

Miss almost grown

Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected

She'll never, ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

Said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door

Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real

What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love, is true"

"You are so youthful Tenten!" yelled Lee. Tenten forced a smile at her teammate's rather loud voice.

"Good job Tenten." said Neji.

"Thanks." she replied.

"Shino, you haven't sung." Kiba pointed out.

"So." said the bug master.

"Sing." said Kiba. Awa gave Shino the microphone and chose a song.

"Your singing Secret Agent Man." said Awa. Kiba fell over laughing along with Naruto.

"here's a man who leads a life of danger

To everyone he meets he stays a stranger

With every move he makes another chance he takes

Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow

Secret agent man, secret agent man

They've given you a number and taken away your name\

Beware of pretty faces that you find

A pretty face can hide an evil mind

Ah, be careful what you say

Or you'll give yourself away

Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow

Secret agent man, secret agent man

They've given you a number and taken away your name."

Shino ended tunelessly and Hinata giggled.

"G-good job S-Shino." said Hinata.

"Thanks." he said then sat down.

"Who hasn't gone yet?" asked Awa.

"Gaara and Kyousou." said Sakura. Gaara glared at his siblings. Apparently they understood the meaning.

"Were not going to make Gaara sing." said Temari hurriedly.

"And I'm not making Kyousou sing." said Awa.

"Lets just go to bed." said Naruto while trying to suppress a yawn.

"Fine." said Sakura. The people set up the sleeping bags near their teams and most of the drifted into a heavy sleep.


	9. Sleepless nights

I own nothing; NOTHING!

Kyousou was sitting on her sleeping bag looking around nervously. She seemed to be afraid of going to sleep. For what reason however, nobody but her teammates knew. Gaara closed his eyes and meditated, but the girl's continuous fidgeting kept disturbing him.

"Can you stop fidgeting?" Gaara asked sharply. Kyousou turned quickly and faced him. She gave him an apologizing look and sat still for a while.

"Gaara, I hate this. Let me out so I can kill something." Said Shikaku.

'No.' replied Gaara.

"But don't you miss the smell of blood?" asked Shikaku.'

'Shut up.' said Gaara.

"But I'm BORED!" Said Shikaku. "Lets go kill something."

'We can't get out of this stupid warehouse. And we can't kill anyone here.'

"What about the black-haired girl? She was weak." Said Shikaku.

'I don't want Suna to get in trouble with the village hidden in the stars.' Said Gaara.

"That's a lie!" said Shikaku. "Your village hates you! Let me out now Gaara!"

'You've been saying that for a long time now. I'm not letting you out.'

"Your no fun." Said the demon.

Kyousou was trying to fall asleep but it wasn't working. She just couldn't fall asleep. Kyousou eventually gave up on slumber and stood up. She walked over to the fire and sat facing it. Red flames danced in the hearth and Kyousou watched them, the flames reflected in her eyes. Anei walked over and Kyousou scooped the black fox up.

Awa woke up and looked around. She saw that Kyousou was staring at the fire. Awa walked over and put her hand on Kyousou's shoulder. Kyousou started but when she saw Awa she calmed down.

"You want to go to sleep now?" asked Awa.

"I can't sleep." Kyousou signed to her friend.

"Then let me put a sleeping jutsu on you." Said Awa. The two girls went to the sleeping bags and Awa put the sleeping jutsu on her friend. Then she went to sleep.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Said Shikaku.

'Yeah, whatever. Can you shut up?' asked Gaara.

"Nope." Replied the raccoon demon. "Hey, look! It's that little fox thing."

'You're right.'

"What was its name?" asked Shikaku. Anei attempted to rub against Gaara's knee but the sand held it back.

'I don't know. Why would I?' asked Gaara.

"Because . . . actually, I have no idea." Admitted Shikaku. Anei once again rubbed against Gaara's knee, this time the sand didn't block him.

'Why are you letting it touch me?' asked Gaara.

"He isn't dangerous." Said Shikaku.

'Usually you would be compelling me to kill it.' Pointed out Gaara.

"I only tell you to kill humans. Demons and Animals are a different matter." Said Shikaku.

'I see.' Gaara said. He tried to remove the little fox from his lap where it had settled but Anei didn't move. Then Shikaku shut up and Gaara went back to meditating with the little fuzz-ball sleeping on his lap.

"I like this fox." said Shikaku. Gaara payed no more attention but began to block out Shikaku's voice.


	10. Secret Santa: And ode to shopping

Yo. Happy... what ever day it is. I own nothing, don't rub it in. Next chapter:

Awa's POV:

I woke up and looked around. Almost everyone else was also up; that Shika... I don't know his name, kid and Kyousou were still sleeping. I lifted my jutsu from Kyousou and she bolted up.

"Calm down." I said between laughs. "It's just me." She seemed to relax but looked around.

"What 'cha looking for?" I asked.

**"Anei."** she signed back to me.

"Oh" I said. I looked too until we saw that little fox near Gaara. I laughed and went over to him.

"Hey, can we have Anei?" I asked He nodded and looked like he couldn't care less, so I took Anei to our sleeping bags.

"Hello everyone!" came a yell.

Normal POV:

There was Kakashii, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Baki and someone that they didn't know. She was a tall woman, as tall as Kakashi, with red hair that was up in a bun with pieces falling around her face. She had a small red veil that covered the lower half of her face. Her eyes were brown and showed kindness. The woman wore a red fighting kimono and a deeper red belt with her headband sewed onto it that showed her as a nin from the village hidden in the stars.

"Rieko-sensei!" yelled Awa. The three star nin hurried over towards their sensei who greeted them kindly.

"What are you doing here sensei?" asked Heisei.

"Well, I'll let the other jounin explain." said Rieko.

"Everyone, come here!" yelled Kakashi. All of the younger ninja went up and Gai started to speak.

"Hello!" he yelled. "Sense you out to have gotten to know eachother better your going to be doing a secret santa."

"Pick a name out of this hat and you'll be getting a gift for that person." said Kurenai.

"But where are we going to go shopping?" asked Ino.

"The mall of corse." said Asuma. "Oh, and you'll be timed. You have exactly one-hundred dollars and one hour to shop for the person."

"Come on, pick." said Baki. Each person picked a piece of paper and then Rieko teleported them to a mall. "Ready, set, go!" yelled Gai. Everyone used their ninja speed to get themselves to the stores and over the heads of holiday shoppers.

Later everyone had their gifts for the other people and the sensei's took the for "Safe keeping." So, people just lounged or trained for a few hours. Awa was trying to talk to Sasuke but it wasn't working really. Naruto was trying to impress Sakura but Sakura was shooting looks of hatred at Awa. Temari was sparing with Kankuro who was losing. All in all it was peaceful. Shikamaru was muttering about how troublesome shopping was and Lee was trying to convince Tenten that spandex would look good on her. Heisei had a mutual friendship with Shino so they were talking quietly. Kiba was playing with Akamaru and Kyousou was playing with Anei. Soon it became late and everyone went to bed.


	11. Bump in the night: Orochimaru

Hey. I don't own Naruto or anything else except my OC's. NO FLAMES! Here:

In the middle of the night Heisei was awakened by a thump. He listened from anything more but nothing came. The sensei's had left and all was still. Heisei looked around and then his eyes focused on one of the darkest corners of the warehouse. The green haired boy didn't feel anyone's chakra but he could feel someone looking at him.

Heisei crawled over to Awa and shook her lightly.

"Hm?" she asked. Heisei put his hand over her mouth to signal to be quiet. He made a gesture with his hand to point out the other side of the warehouse. Awa looked there too and then she stiffened.

"Someone is there." She whispered.

"Wake up everyone." Heisei whispered back. The two crawled to the other teams and, trying not to make a sound, woke them one by one. Sasuke was not happy but he made a small fire with a jutsu and everyone looked at the corner. There was a mark there. The mark was the note that adorned the headbands of the sound nin.

"What does that mean?" asked Ino quietly.

"It means that we have company." Said Neji. He whirled around and blocked two shiruken.

"You're quite right." Said a creepy voice. Everyone looked over their shoulders and there stood the snake sannin himself.

"Orochimaru!" yelled Naruto. "Why are you here?!"

"For Sasuke-kun of corse." Said Orochimaru. Sasuke dropped to the ground and clutched his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura. Sakura and Ino began to try and see if Sasuke was alright but Awa shoved them aside.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" asked Awa. Sasuke tried to shove her aside but she kept a firm grip on his shoulder as she stood up.

"Give me Sasuke and I won't have to kill anybody." Said Orochimaru.

"Yeah right!" yelled Naruto.

"Sakura, pump as much chakra as you can spare into that curse mark." Said Awa after she got a look at the curse mark. Sakura stared at her confused. "Just do it!" Sakura began to pump chakra into Sasuke's shoulder. Awa returned to glaring at Orochimaru.

"Should we alert the sensei's?" asked Tenten.

"Try." Said Temari. Tenten dodged around Orochimaru and tried to run out of the door. She was thrown back onto her back.

"Apparently we can't." Said Heisei. Everyone has taken out their weapons except Sasuke and Sakura.

"Shikamaru! You're a genius, try to figure out a way to break down that barrier!" yelled Ino. Shikamaru went over toward the door and squatted down, thinking. Temari unsheathed her fan and waited for the sannin to attack first.

"Lee." whispered Neji. "Once Shikamaru breaks down the barrier run as fast as you can to warn Gai-sensei and the other jounin. Got it?"

"Yosh." Lee whispered back. Kyousou drew her bow taught and waited for the right moment to let the arrows loose.

"Dodge!" yelled Ino. Orochimaru's tongue lashed out and everyone moved out f it's way.

"How do you chuunin expect to stand a chance against a sannin like myself?" asked Orochimaru.

"Give it all you got!" yelled Temari. Gaara's sand chased Orochimaru but Orochimaru had speed equivalent to Lee's. Temari created such a gust with her wind that everyone was affected.

"I got it!" yelled Shikamaru. Lee ran over to him to figure out how to get through.

"This chakra screens out all humanoid chakra. We need an animal to get the message through." said Shikamaru. Lee nodded and ran over to Kyousou.

"We need Anei to get through the gate way." said Lee. Kyousou nodded and Anei ran with Lee.

"Ah, so you have friends of the star village do you?" asked Orochimaru. "They are quite a strong village."

"So, what do you want?!" spat Awa.

"Hm, I could wipe out the star village starting right now." murmured Orochimaru. Kyousou let her arrows fly and one of them hit Orochimaru's right arm as he was dodging.

"Good shot." said Awa.

"Curses, Summoning Jutsu!" yelled Orochimaru. A huge snake appeared and reared above the heads of the younger nin.

"Damn it!" Yelled Kiba as Akamaru fled from the snake.

"This is bad." said Shino. "We need a plan. Who knows something to keep him busy?"

"I d-don't know." said Hinata.

"Choji, can you keep the snake busy?" asked Ino.

"Sure." said Choji. He turned into the human boulder and started rolling, the snake followed him leaving everyone else to deal with Orochimaru.

"Oh no, I hope the sensei's get here soon." whispered Sakura, she was running out of chakra and didn't know what to do. "Please hurry."


	12. Orochimaru: Part two

Hey everyone. I don't own Naruto; just my OC's. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Here you go:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Orochimaru's tongue kept the ninjas on their toes and they had barely a second to rest.

"He's mocking us." said Kiba through gritted teeth.

"Well, what can we do?" asked Awa. "Hey, Sakura, how's Sasuke?"

"I don't have anymore chakra, and he's still thrashing." said Sakura.

"Well, I don't have as good chakra control as I'd like so I can't help. Hey. . . what's up with Naruto?" asked Awa. Naruto looked pretty angry and his whiskers were becoming more prominent.

"It's his demon chakra. Naruto as the nine tailed Kyuubi demon in him." whispered Sakura. "Gaara has the one tailed demon Shikaku in him."

"I see." said Awa. The blond girl produced chakra ropes and restrained Sasuke with them.

"Kyousou." said Heisei. "Can you please help?"

"What are you talking about? She's helping." said Kiba.

"She could help more If she would talk." said Heisei in a whispered tine. Kyousou looked over at him and nodded. "Good." said Heisei closing his eyes. "This will be a great help."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ino.

"She isn't in the Black star family for nothing." said Heisei 'Even if she is the weakest...'

"Star style: Black death." said a slightly horse voice. Kyousou was standing up with her hands in the dragon hand sign. A black cloud seemed to settle around her. She directed the cloud around her and then the crowd engulfed Orochimaru. A yell could be heard and when the cloud disappeared Orochimaru was cut and bleeding in multiple places. Kyousou fainted from chakra loss.

"Very good." said Orochimaru.

"I don't think it worked." said Awa. Orochimaru directed the snake, who was apparently done with Choji, after Sasuke.

"No!" yelled Sakura.

"For the love of. . . Kankurp! Restrain that snake!!!" yelled Temari. Gaara's sand also kept a hold on the snake and Temari was blowing it back with her fan.

Then, a kukuni crossed Orochimaru right in front of the nose. Everyone turned to see the jounin and Anei standing in the door way.

"Damn it." said Orochimaru. 'I wasn't planning on the jounin too. I guess Sasuke will have to wait.' Orochimaru used a body-flicker jutsu and left the warehouse.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Kurenai.

"Sasuke's curse mark is acting up again." said Sakura.

"Ok. Kakashi, can you handle it?" asked Asuma. Kakashi nodded and went to help Sasuke. Meanwhile the sensei's went to check up on their teams.

"You all okay?" asked Rieko.

"Of corse." said Heisei. "But I don't want that guy to come back ever."

"He threatened to destroy out village." added Awa.

"Well, we won't let that happen." said Rieko. "Sense there is apparently no more danger me and the other sensei's will try to go back to celebrating the holiday season." Rieko stood up and left the warehouse as soon as the other jounin had left.


	13. Family matters

**Hey. No flames please. I own nothing. But thank you for reviewing my story. I would like to write a funny author's note but very few people read them anyway. Why am I still talking? Here:**

"So, whats life like in the star village?" asked Kiba.

"It's ok. . . . Mostly." Said Awa.

"What 'cha mean?" asked Ino.

"We have very high standards." Said Heisei. "Especially if you're in the black star clan like Kyousou . . . "

"As you have probably noticed, our names are different colors and then the word star." Said Awa.

"Well, each color represents a place in the clan. Each clan has different specialties and stuff like that."

"For example, I'm in the green star clan, Awa is in the white star clan and Kyousou is in the black star clan. The black star is the most awful clan to be born into." Said Heisei.

"How is it awful?" asked Sakura.

"If you're not the best then lets just say you'd wish you hadn't been born." Said Awa.

"Kyousou has had to put up with her family." Said Heisei.

"She suffered all kinds of abuse; verbal, physical, mental, sexual . . . " Awa trailed off and looked down. "Pardon me, but we are not supposed to speak of such things."

"Yeesh . . . " said Kiba. "No wonder she doesn't talk."

"Yeah, and we try not to push it." Said Heisei.

"H-how h-horrible." Said Hinata.

"What about your families?" asked Awa.

"Well, my parents left me so I don't know much about them." Said Tenten.

"Dead." Grunted Sasuke.

"Same as teme." Said Naruto.

"Own a dog pound." Said Kiba.

"Hyuuga branch family." Said Neji.

"H-hyuuga m-main f-family." Said Hinata.

"Oh! I've heard of the Hyuuga's." Said Awa. "Interesting family."

"My family owns a flower shop." Said Ino.

"A Barbeque restaurant" Said Choji.

"My family are troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"My family was regular townspeople." said Lee.

"Nothing special." said Shino.

"My family aren't ninjas." said Sakura.

"Our father is the kage of the wind country." said Kankuro. Temari nodded and Gaara glared.

"Cool." said Sakura and Lee at the same time.

"What next?" asked Ino.

**Yo. Don't like this story; don't review. Common sense. I hope you like it but I type these chapters pretty fast. Thanks for any reviewers.**


	14. Awa match maker

Yo. The next few chapters might be some crappy romance stuff to lead up to the main pairings. You have been warned. I don't own Naruto.

"I'M BORED!" Yelled Naruto.

"Well, were stuck in here for another day so get used to it." Said Shino. Awa meanwhile moved a giant cardboard box.

What are you doing?" asked Heisei.

"Setting up a booth." said Awa.

"What kind?" asked Ino.

"A match maker booth." said Awa. The boys stared at Awa like she was crazy.

"W-what do you m-mean?" asked Hinata.

"Well, I'm going to drag the girls up here one by one and preform a personality profile." said Awa. "Then I'll do the same with the boys and see if there are any good matches."

'I hope I get with Sasuke-kun.' thought Ino.

'I hope Sakura and I are a match!' though Lee.

'I hope Naruto-kun and I are a match.' though Hinata.

"Well," said Awa. "First up: Tenten." Tenten walked up to Awa and Awa pulled a curtain out of her bag. She draped the curtain over to boxes standing near bye so that they formed a curtain. Next she put two fingers together and muttered something. Then she walked behind the curtain with Tenten.

**Behind the curtain (Dun dun dun):**

"So Tenten, I'm going to ask you some questions. Answer them truthfully." said Awa. Tenten nodded and Awa pulled a sheet of paper out of her bag.

_Question 1: What would you rather have in a guy/girl; strength or humor?_

_Question 2: Are you an active person?_

_Question 3: Why did you become a ninja?_

_Question 4: What would you say is your personality?_

_Question 5: Are you strait?_

_Question 6: What are your talents?_

_Question 7: Can you do anything outside of being a ninja?_

_Question 8: What would your ideal date be?_

_Question 9: Name one negative trait about yourself._

_Question 10: Who would you most like to be paired with?_

"Now, put your answers on this piece of paper." said Awa while handing Tenten a sheet of paper. Tenten wrote some stuff down and left. Awa repeated this step with the next few people and then set to finding the ideal pairings. When she had finally come up with the pairings she walked out and flourished the paper.

"Well, I came up with the pairings." she said.

"Well, what are they?" asked Sakura impatiently.

"Well, sense Kyousou is still knocked out I fill out hers." said Awa. "But some people don't have any ideal pairings. So, go on a dating website!" Awa cleared her throat and started.

"First up is Hinata, you have been paired with Naruto!" Hinata took in a small breath and fainted. Kiba and Shino walked over towards their teammate to check if she was ok.

'Aw man, I wanted Sakura.' though Naruto.

"Next is Temari, your dream man is Shikamaru!"

"What the. . . " said Temari. She and Shikamaru looked and eachother then Shikamaru looked away.

"Troublesome." he muttered.

"Stupid." said Temari under her breath.

"Sakura, you got Lee!" proclaimed Awa.

"Haha forehead." said Ino. Lee was smiling very, very widely.

"Yay! Sakura and I can be youthful together!" proclaimed Lee. Sakura stared at Lee for a few seconds then stared at the floor.

"Neji, you have been paired with Tenten!" yelled Awa. Neji stared at Awa as if he though she was joking.

'Yes! Score one for me!' Tenten thought. She looked at Neji then looked away quickly.

"Ino, you got Heisei." Heisei looked at Awa and then at Ino. Awa burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"I knew you would do that!" she said. "But I'm serious."

"What about Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Well, Sasuke got paired with me." said Awa. Sakura and Ino looked at her then chased her around the warehouse.

"Gaara! You got paired with Kyousou!" Awa yelled before running again.

**Crappy filler chapter. But it explains the pairings for this story a bit.**


	15. cutting Warning: Angst

**Welcome to my next chapter. This chapter may be short and a little angst but who really cares. More suspense right? I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura and Ino has managed to catch up with Awa when she tripped over a box that was in her way. They tied her to a chair and were being restrained by Heisei so they didn't kill her.

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Can you say anything else?" asked Kankuro.

". . . to much of a drag." said Shikamaru. Sakura and Ino had stopped trying to kill Awa and now had settled for glaring at her.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kyousou?" asked Awa. Everyone looked around and saw that Kyousou was indeed gone.

"Does anyone see her?" asked Awa. Neji and Hinata activated their byukagons and looked.

"She's using a jutsu to cloak herself, I can't fine her." said Neji.

"M-me neither." said Hinata. Awa and Heisei began to walked hurriedly around the warehouse, but it being a huge warehouse it would take some time to find anything.

Kyousou's POV:

I was sitting in the farthest corner of the warehouse. I'd gone here when Awa though I was asleep. Now I looked around, my jutsu cloaked me from anyone's eye sight so it would take something really strong to find me. I sighed and dug around it my kukuni pouch. At last I brought out a kukuni different from my normal ones. It was black and the blade wasn't strait but more like a flame shape. The tip was as sharp as any kukuni even though it had slightly rusted sides. I held the kukuni in my left hand and pulled up the sleeve of my right sleeve.

My arm has silvers scars and even a few that hadn't healed completely. I gripped my kukuni and remembered the day before I left . . .

Flashback:

"Wrench! Get in here!" came a harsh voice. I entered and bowed low to the man that some called my father. I didn't believe that I was related to any of my family, but I was. My father grabbed a hand full of my black hair and wrenched me up. I followed the tug and dared not to make a sound.

"Look here." he said. "This is your last chance to prove yourself. If you don't we will kill you." I nodded and held back my feelings. I knew what he meant y 'prove yourself': it meant I had to kill Heisei and Awa.

My clan has a special bloodline that you only can obtain by killing your best friends. (AN: Like the level of the sharigan that I can't remember the name.) He wanted me to kill my best friends or I would die. It was hardly fair. He grabbed my arm and took out the spooky looking kukuni. Turning my arm over he made a gash with the knife. I held in my breath as he pushed the knife back at me.

"Remember, last chance." he said. Then I was left alone in the room sitting, all my tears had dried. I could cry no more for my own pain.

End flashback

I gripped the knife and then slid it across my arm. Red drops fell like rain to the floor as I looked up., Apparently someone had found me; and that certain red-haired someone was looking at me with bloodlust in his aqua colored eyes.


	16. Monster

**Hey. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for my reviewers. I don't own Naruto or anything else. Please review! I MEAN NO OFFENSE BY ANYTHING EVER MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kyousou's POV:

I stared into his eyes and could feel a tingling sensation on my spine. He wanted blood, my blood and it showed. I put my kukuni down with shaking hands and watched, my legs wouldn't move to help me get away. Gaara began to change.

Gaara's eyes changed from an aqua color to black with green pupils. His sand swirled around him and I watched as some of his sand clung to his body creating an animal's shape. My legs finally had some movement so I stumbled to my feet. My first instinct was to run but the sand had caught my ankles. I looked up into the face of my captor into those eyes. I didn't make a sound but I felt as if I was facing the devil himself; a truly hopeless battle.

Gaara's POV:

I had gone in search of Kyousou and when I crosses to the other side of the warehouse I felt Shikaku stir.

"She's over there moron." said Shikaku. I couldn't see anything at first then the smell of fresh blood met my nostrils. Shikaku began to get impatient. Then he growled, "I smell blood. It's coming from the girl." I couldn't hear the rest of what he said because he began to take over. Now I was seeing the world without any control. I saw Kyousou looking petrified at me; the look that I hated to get from people. Shikaku was now making the sand hold her ankles.

"Shikaku! Stop!" I yelled at him.

**'I don't think so. I like the smell of blood.'** he replied. I was trying to fight against him but it wasn't working. Shikaku make the sand slice Kyousou across the face and she flinched but didn't look away.

Kyousou's POV:

I didn't look away from the thing taking over Gaara, I had been taught to take pain head on. I secretly hoped for someone to save me. Yup, I was thinking of the fairytales that my mom had read me as a child. My mom, being from the yellow star clan, had no say in what happened to me. I was born as a black star child. Well, if I died I'd be free from my family rules, unless hell has rules like that.

I finally blacked out from the lack of oxygen and my fate was left with my friends. I hope that they can reach me in time.

**Such a drama queen. Well, to all of those who though Awa was the main Mary-sue you were wrong! Hehe, oh well. I can't wait for tomorrow. But tomorrow's update will come in the late afternoon. I'll be away this weekend. Bye!**


	17. Forgive and Forget

**Well, this update is later than the others. I was away so I couldn't update. I hope you all like this story. Please review! I don't own Naruto.**

**Naruto: And thank gosh!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Naruto: meep. . . .**

"Talking"

'Thinking.'

**"Hand signs"**

Kyousou's POV:

I felt myself being roused and I opened my eyes. My eyes swam but I blinked and saw my friend's blond hair hanging of her concerned face.

"You ok?" asked Awa. I nodded and sat up. My chest felt like it was on fire but I payed in to heed.

**"What happened?"** I used hand signs to ask her.

"Well, Gaara looked like he was going to kill you. Temari and Kankuro found him and calmed him down. You had stopped breathing so we got really worried. But your ok now. My only concern is what you were doing. I found this funny looking kukuni. What is it?" I ignored that comment and took the kukuni from her.

**"I see."** I signed. Then I stood up.** "Where's Gaara?"**

"He's over by the window over there. He's in the sand cocoon." said Awa. "But Kyousou, don't go near him."

**"I wont get myself killed."** I replied. I walked over tho the sand cocoon and hoped for the best. You couldn't tell with Gaara.

Gaara's POV:

I was sitting to my cocoon having an argument with Shikaku.

'Why did you have to attack?' I asked him.

"I don't know. I have a feeling she would have killed herself anyway." he replied. "Plus, I'm a demon; it's what we do."

'Yeah, whatever. . . ' my thought's were interrupted by a soft tapping on the other side of the sand wall.

'Who's that?' I asked Shikaku.

"It's Kyousou." leered Shikaku. I let the sand drop away from in front of me and I saw Kyousou looking at me.

"What?" I asked. She shuffled her feet a bit.

"I'm sorry about, whatever happened to you." she said. I frowned, she was sorry?

"Whatever." I said. She smiled slightly.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Shikaku, my demon." I replied shortly.

"Cool." she said. I blinked, how could having a demon be cool?

"Cool?" I asked. She nodded.

"Your weird." I commented. She smiled again.

"I'm weird because I'm not afraid?" she asked. "I have more things to be scared of."

"Like what?"

"You really want to know?" I shrugged and so she began to tell me her story.

**Finally! Fluff! Weeeeee! I hope you liked the chapter.**


	18. Him

**Hey everyone. Sorry for yesterday's late update. But, I'm back! I don't Naruto , but I will; MARK ME WORDS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Naruto: Great, we're doomed.**

**Me: Hush child.**

**Naruto: Don't tell me to "hush"!!**

**Me: I will if I want to.**

**Gaara: Can you be quiet?**

**Me: GAARA!!!!! Glomps**

**Gaara: GAH! GET HER OFF!!!! GET HER OFF!!!!!**

**Me: .**

Kyousou shifted uncomfortably then Gaara extended the sand shield so that it covered them both and no one else could spy on them. Unfortunately Kyousou couldn't see, Gaara looked at her.

"Well, my dad is going to kill me." said Kyousou blankly.

"Why?" asked Gaara.

"Because I'm weak. I don't even want to be a ninja." said Kyousou.

"Why are you a ninja then?"

"Family. My family are supposed to be the best star nin ever."

"But why's your father trying to kill you?"

"He's threatening me so that I kill Awa and Heisei." said Kyousou. "You see, to obtain my bloodline you have to kill your best friends. My father is going to kill me if I don't."

"Why don't you run?" asked Gaara. He didn't know why he was asking all these questions, it was unusual for him to talk this much. Maybe because this girl intrigued him.

"You see my necklace?" she asked. "It's also a tracker. I can't take it off."

"Oh." said Gaara.

"Well, my mom is dead so i can't do much."

"Why is she deade?" asked Gaara.

"My father killed nher to obtain out blood-line trait." said Kyousou.

"Oh. . . "

"What about your past?" asked Kyousou.

"It's. . . complicated." said Gaara.

"Oh, and like mine isn't." she said.

"Whatever." said Gaara. He told Kyousou his story and Kyousou was silent for a minute.

"That's horrible." she finally said. Then Kyousou surprised Gaara and Shukaku by hugging Gaara tightly. Gaara stood awkwardly for the thirty seconds that Kyousou hugged him, when she released Gaara still stood frozen.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"It's ok." Gaara said. They stood in silence before there was noise on the other side of the sand wall.

"Gaara, I swear if you killed her I will murder you." came Awa's voice. Kyousou put her hand on Gaara's shoulder telling him not to do anything.

"I'm fine." said Kyousou. Gaara let down the sand shield and they blinked at the sudden light of the warehouse.

"Good." said Awa. Then Heisei and Awa grabbed Kyousou's upper arms and marched her away from everyone.

"What were you thinking?" asked Heisei.

"Calm down." Kyousou told him.

"We will not!" exclaimed Awa. "You could have gotten yourself really hurt."

"You have no idea." said Kyousou.

"What do you mean?" asked Awa in a voice slightly above a whisper.

"I can feel my father, he's coming closer." said Kyousou. Heisei growled a bit and Awa gasped a bit. Then a small booming sound came and Kyousou felt a sharp pain come to her chest where the necklace lay.

"He's here." wheezed Kyousou. Awa stood and Heisei did to.

"Obviously you can't fight." said Awa. Kyousou knew she was right, the necklace also prevented her from attacking any member of her family.

"Here he comes!" yelled Awa.


	19. Fudo

**H****ey people! Yup, I have Marysue characters. This story is almost over. Lest all have a moment of silence . . . ANYWAY! I hope you like it. I would like to thank my reviewers! You all rock! Please review!**

"What the heck!" yelled Kiba. Kyousou motioned to the other leaf and sand nin. She told them of her father and how she could not fight him. Everyone understood and then got in a defensive and offensive positions. Awa and Heisei were the front line.

"Where is she?" asked a cold voice. Everyone saw a tall man come into the warehouse.

"Well, this certainly is an interesting few days before Christmas." Remarked Shikamaru.

"You two!" Kyousou's father yelled at Awa and Heisei. "You are still alive?!"

"Yes _lord _Fudo." Heisei spat out the sentence with venom.

"What do you want?" asked Awa.

"To kill my _dear_ daughter." Said Fudo in a conversational tone.

"Why?" asked Naruto. He was looking at the similarities between Fudo and Kyousou.

Fudo had jet-black hair that was in a low ponytail. He wore heavy armor and the black star symbol was emblazoned on his chest. His face was rough with many scars and his eyes showed dislike toward his daughter. His face wasn't like Kyousou's either. In his hand was a broad sword that glimmered.

'If he brought the sword of Hayaitakai **(1)** he must be serious.' Thought Kyousou. Kyousou glared at her father and felt her chakra boil.

"Stand down!" Fudo yelled at Awa and Heisei. The two stood their ground. "Fine, then taste my blade." Fudo charged at Heisei and Awa and Kyousou tried to run to protect her friends. A burning pain came from the necklace, the chain shortened and the remaining chain squeezed her neck. Kyousou cried out and fell. Then the pain was gone. Gaara stood above her, the broken chain dangled from his hand.

"Thank you." She said. Kyousou then was engulfed by black chakra, it then swung out and attacked her father. Kyousou smirked slightly and then called forth in a slightly higher voice.

"Everyone! I'm going to need your help. Make sure my father doesn't escape!" Everyone did as Kyousou said and made a ring around Kyousou and Fudo.

"You did not do as I asked." said Fudo.

"You expected me to kill Awa and Heisei." asked Kyousou. Then her hand went to her Kukuni pouch and out came the creepy dagger. **(AN: I do not know how to describe it better.)**Kyousou made a small cut on her wrist and then wiped the blood on the ground.

"That wont work. You haven't killed your best friend. You can't activate the bloodline." said Fudo. Kyouso didn't pay any attention and stood Her hands made signs and then Kyousou shouted words in a foreign tongue that they didn't recognize.

"kyuuten enzeru teiku mai kon ken shien touhou oite kono eki!" **(2) **Kyousou chanted. Her chakra seemed to shiver and then came to her. Her chakra came in black waves and formed wings n her back.

"I-impossible!" yelled Fudo.

"You didn't listen to mother, did you?" asked Kyousou. "She believed in peace, love, happiness. That is the patch I walk!" Lee ran towards Fodu and held his legs in place. Everyone else restrained Fodu too in some way and then when Kyousou was about to strike her father they moved. Kyousou hit her father with her hand glowing with black chakra. When the smoke cleared they could see Kyousou standing over her fathers body and Gaara standing next to her. Kyousou's wings were gone and she was leaning on Gaara's shoulder.

Then everyone saw them; pearly white shapes that seemed to float out of the floor, boxes, windows and walls.

Ghosts!!

**(1) quick death (Rough translation)**

**2)Heavens angel take my soul and aid me in this battle. (Rough translation)**


	20. Ghosts of Christmas past part one

**Yo! I hope you liked yesterdays chapter! KYOUSOU DID NOT DIE!!! I do not own Naruto. Thanks for my reviewers.**

_**MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!**_

" What the hell?!?!" yelled Sasuke. Surrounding our very own Emo King was a group of people that all looked similar to him. He gaped and looked at his family. The Uchiha clan was around him.

"Oh my. . . " said Hinata. She saw many people around her but the one she was in front of was her mother. "M-mom?" Neji was standing beside Hinata and was staring at his father. Neji's eyes were huge and he was gaping much like Sasuke.

Tenten was standing beside Lee. They were looking at their deceased families. Shino was staring blankly at his, many of which wore sun glasses just as he did. Kiba and Akamaru were shivering while looking at the transparent relatives filling the warehouse. It seemed everyone's family was standing there, watching the living like a mildly interesting TV show.

Temari and Kankuro were looking at their deceased family. Gaara couldn't care less about his dead ancestors. They held bad memories for him. Kyousou was leaning on his shoulder slightly and staring at her own family.

"Any one care to tell my why you all are here?" asked Shikamaru. He seemed to be the most calm of the teens.** (AN Well, it's Shika were talking about)**

"We are here to answer the call of my daughter." said one of Kyousou's family members. "And, to see how the alive ones are."

"But I didn't summon anyone. . ." said Kyousou then she started to quell under the looks of her ancestors.

"Ah, you didn't mean to." said another ghost. "But once in a generation someone is born to each family that will break the rules and become stronger."

"Then, all of use. . . " said Tenten.

"Well, this generation is a bit different. Each family may have more than one powerful person." said one of Lee's family.

"How long can you stay?" asked Temari.

"Not long." said one of Choji's family.

"Long enough to speak with our kin." said one of Sasuke's family. Then everyone began to talk to their family. Kyousou looked at Gaara and then walked over to her family. Gaara went over to Temari and Kankuro to speak with their mother, and everyone else.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Obaasan!" I yelled when I saw my grandmother. She smiled warmly and came over to me.

"Hello Sakura-chan." saidmy grandmother. We smiled and talked. Then I met the rest of my family that I did not know. 'I always wondered where I got the pink hair gene.' I thought as I looked around. Some of my relatives had pink tinted hair and green tinted eyes. They were indeed my family.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I saw my parents and then I sort of smiled. It felt weird, I haven't truly smiled in a long time.

"Hello Sasuke." said my mother. She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I don't know how she did that, aren't ghosts supposed to pass through objects. I looked at the rest of my family and then looked down at my feet. I still had not avenged them.

"Do not worry about avenging us just yet son." said my father.

"Right now, what you can do is restore the clan." said my mother. My father leaned close to my ear.

"That blond girl over there looks good." my eye twitched. 'Awa?' (**AN: you thought I was going to say Ino. XP)**

**Naruto's POV:**

I looked at my family, the ones I had never known. Then a blond woman came over to me.

"Naruto." she said smiling. "It's nice to see you all grown up."

"Ummm." I said.

"Oh, thats right. . . I'm your mom." said the woman.

"Then who's . . ." I said.

"Meet your father." said my mom. I looked around and then took a small step back. My father was the fourth Hokage. Wow, this is awkward. . .

"You seem surprised." said the fourth Hokage. I nodded slightly.

"Well, you seem to have faired well as the Kyuubi holder." said an older woman. I nodded slightly.

"Do any of you like ramen?" I asked.

"I DO!" Yelled at least half of my family members. I blinked, more that I had expected or even hoped. Then I grinned hugely. 'I like my family.'

**Lee's POV:**

"Hello." said an older woman. I looked at her. She had big eyes and black hair as I did. But, I was the only one in ninja garb.

"So, my son is a ninja." said a man. I looked up at him, he looked a lot like me.

"Yosh sir!" I said. He nodded.

"We have overseen your training from heaven. You have done well." said a woman.

"Thank you." I said.

"Youth." said one of the older people while smiling. "Ah, how I miss it."

"You can still obtain your youth" I yelled. They winced at my voice. 'My family.' I thought.

Hey! The next part of this chapter will be up tomorrow. Hope you like it!


	21. Ghosts of Christmas past part two

**Yo! Was up? I hope you guys like this story. Thanks to my reviewers and I don't own Naruto.**

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

_"Demon."_

Neji's POV:

I looked at my father and he stared back.

"You have done well my son." Said my father. I smiled.

"Thank you father." I replied.

"So, you are the one whom we watched." Said one of the elder people.

"He looks like a girl." Said a voice. I looked down and an eight-year-old girl stood before me. She was tiny but I could tell by the mark on her forehead that the seal is what had killed her.

"So he does." Said an older man.

'I have an odd family.' I decided.

Tenten's POV:

"Tenten! I can't believe It's you." Said my mother. She hugged me, but she felt like ice.

"Mom," I said. "Grand-mom!"

"Hello Tenten." Said my grandmother. I smiled. It was so nice to see my family.

"I am so proud that you have carried on the tradition of being a kounoichi." Said my mother.

"That's me," I said. "Weapon's mistress of Konoha."

Hinata's POV:

"Hello Hinata." Said a female. I looked at her more closely 'That face is familiar . . . '

"M-mother." I whispered.

"Yes Hinata." Said my mother. She walked over to me and knelt down so that her pale white face was mere centimeters from mine. "I am very proud of you Hinata. You have done well."

"B-but, father s-says that I-I am a d-disgrace to the m-main branch." I said.

"Pay no attention to him." Said my mother. "Use passion and you will become the greatest Hyuuga heiress ever."

"T-thank you m-mother." I said.

"You can start by not stuttering." She said. I smiled.

Kiba's POV:

Akamaru was touching noses with the ghost dogs apparently curious. Some of those dogs were as tall as I was. An elder man came up to me.

"Hello Kiba." He said.

"Grandfather?" I asked. He nodded and I grinned.

"You have taken great care of your dog." Remarked a woman that I recognized as my great-aunt.

"Thank you." I said. My family went on to tell me about the spirit world but I did not listen. It was just nice to see them again.

Shino's POV:

"Hello grandson." said an older man. I looked at him and nodded.

"Grand-father." I said.

"So, you are Shino." said a wizened old man. "I have heard much about you."

"Yes." I said.

"Must you be so silent?" asked a young girl. She was bouncing around and grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Maybe." I said. The elders laughed.

"Stop being so withdrawn. Live life to it's fullest." said another old man. I grinned from behind my collar, 'What an odd group of people.'

Ino's POV:

"Grandmother" I yelled. We embraced, a cold embrace but an embrace all the same.

"Granddaughter, I see you are living your dream." she said.

"Yes ma'am." I said. "And I'm keeping the flower-shop running."

"That store was around in my day." said a very old looking man.

"Well Ino, I am happy for you. Keep following your dream." said another man. "And, don't let others get you down." I nodded, 'Words to live by.' I thought.

Choji's POV:

"Hello grandson." said an old man. I had dropped my chips so I had no excuse not to answer.

"Grandad?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled.

"It's lovely to see you again." said an older woman.

"What's your team like?" asked my grandpa.

"I have a lazy shadow user and a bossy girl on my team." I replied. 'Well, it's true.'

"I see. Well, remember Choji, never let them drag you down. Or call you fat for that matter!" chortled an old woman. I smiled.

Shikamaru's POV

"So, you're the kid that thinks everything is 'Troublesome'?" asked a man.

"Yes." I replied. Some of the people chortled. "What?"

"You are a truly amusing young man," said an old woman, I looked at the ceiling.

"Ah, so you like to watch the clouds. You got that from your great grandmother." said an old man.

"Indeed he did." said an old woman. "Remember: when you are looking at the clouds you are also looking at us."

"It's too troublesome to remember." I said. Everyone around me laughed. 'Whatever. . .'

Temari, Gaara and Kankuro . NOBODY'S POV:

Temari was talking to some old woman. Kankuro was talking to a guy with a puppet and that left Gaara standing and looking around aimlessly.

"Gaara-chan." said a voice. Gaara looked around and saw a woman with brown hair, his mother. He took a small step back and then his mother ran over and hugged him. Gaara's eye twitched because he had only had this contact with one other person: Kyousou (Who happens to be a girl unless you count Yashamaru.)

"It's so nice to see you Gaara." said his mother.

"Ummm. . ." he didn't know what to say.

"Well Gaara, have you been fairing well with Shukaku?" Gaara nodded. Then his spirit mother was glomped by Kankuro and Temari.

"Mom!" they yelled. Gaara stood back and watched as his mother greeted his siblings.

**Next chapter up tomorrow. Its pretty late here but I was busy. I AM SO SORRY!**


	22. I don't know wat to call this

**Yo. I'm sorry for my late update yesterday. I had A LOT of things to do. Please forgive me. Here you go:**

**Awa's POV:**

To tell the truth, my family were the nicest people that I know. Just like black and white, my family (The white star) and Kyousou's family (The black star) were very different.

"Hello Awa." said my grandmother.

"Ah so that's her name." said an older man.

"Yup." I said.

"You are a great fighter. We have seen you protect the star village. But tell me, why are you here?" asked an old man.

"It's something for Christmas." I explained.

"I see." said mu grandfather. "But tonight is Christmas eve!"

"Really?" I asked. 'That was quick.'

"Yes Awa." said someone. I smiled, my family rocks.

Heisei's POV:

I looked at the green haired people surrounding me. Being myself I kept a calm exterior.

"Heisei!" yelled a little girl. I frowned.

"Maubi?" I asked. 'Why was my cousin amongst the dead?'

"I had a heart attack!" said Maubi. I smiled, 'Just like her to be cheerful in a time like this.'

"Well, it is nice to see you all agin." I said.

"It is nice to see you too." said some of the elders.

"Heisei, will I see you again soon?" asked Maubi.

"I hope so." I said. 'I certainly hope so.'

Kyousou's POV:

"Hello Kyousou." said a voice. I cringed slightly ad looked into the face of my father. "It's nice to see you."

'Huh?' I thought.

"You see, your mother taught me some things in the few seconds that I have been dead." said Fudo.

"Oh." I was at a loss for what to say.

"When you go back to the star village show this to everyone." he gave me a solid scroll and I looked at it. It was his will.

"I leave everything to you. You are now the leader of our clan." my face liften. I bowed low to my family. 'My family.'

End POV:

The ghosts in the room began to fade but before they had left all the ghosts spoke.

"Good bye!" Then, they were gone. Kyousou crossed back over to Gaara and grinned.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yes." said Gaara. Kyousou looked at Gaara then hugged him.

To everyone's surprise Gaara hugged her back. Kyousou smiled and Gaara's mouth twitched. Awa suddenly felt braver, she went over to Sasuke and hugged him. Our favorite emo was taken aback by this.

Then, more people starting hugging.

Naruto hugged Hinata.

Temari hugged Shikamaru.

Ino hugged Heisei.

Lee hugged Sakura (Who was slightly scared and tried to run. When she found out that Lee wouldn't stop hugging her however she gave in and hugged him back.)

Everyone was happy. Then the clock on the wall struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas Gaara." said Kyousou.


	23. Prayer

**Yo! I'm not Christian just so you guys know. This is important because I might not know what the actual religious purposes of this story are. You then may ask: Why are you writing this story if you aren't Christian; the answer is that my family was Christian but then they stopped believing in God. But we kept Christmas and Easter. Now then: Thank you to all my reviewers and I don't own Naruto.**

Everybody was sitting in a circle and Neji was reciting a prayer for the day.

**(Remember: I do not know any prayers so I'm winging it ;) )**

"We thank you for this day. We thank you for our friends." said Neji. "Would anyone like to say anything?"

"I am happy that we are able to make yet another Christmas alive." said Tenten.

"I'm happy that we are going to spend the day together." said Temari.

"I am happy that we get to open presents" yelled Naruto. Hinata giggled and then everyone else joined in. (Except Gaara, Shino, Neji and Sasuke: they are to cool for laughing. They smirked.)

"We have to recite the Christmas poem dobe." said Sasuke.

"Shut up teme." said Naruto. Kyousou cleared her throat and they shut up.

"In the star village we have transformed the poem into a song. Would you like to hear it?" asked Awa.

"Sure." said Sakura. Many others chorused her and Awa dragged Heisei to his feet. The three stood and then Heisei began to sing his part.

"After all, the Earth must wait for spring.

No angel ever changed the pace of time.

Goodness is still tucked away below,

Empty as a field asleep in snow,

Like iron in the harshness of that clime

As God is born in frozen Bethlehem." he sang in a slightly low voice. Then Awa came in with a higher part.

"Calendars may mark the tides of love;

However, please recall that love's the sea.

Rest easy, then, in Christmas' sweet madness,

Illumined by the pregnant star of gladness,

Serene within the depths of you and me.

There is no pain no happiness can move,

Making room for cherished company,

Antidote for life's incumbent sadness

So long as will and wisdom prove." Awa sang and then joined Heisei in a low melody of "Ooos"

"Can the wind across the snow

Howl enough of frozen pain?

Return to where the children go.

In love and hope begin again.

So did Christ return to Earth

That lovers might renew their love.

May all your longing bring to birth

A passion that no wind can move,

So strong no wind can stronger prove." Kyousou sang the last notes.

"The star village certainly has some interesting traditions." said Ino.

"I don't know if we should take that as a compliment." said Awa.

"PRESENTS!!!!!" Yelled Naruto. Indeed under the tallest Christmas tree in the corner was a huge stack of presents along with the secret santa presents that they had gotten. Naruto dived at the presents. Everyone else followed.


	24. Presents: part one

**Hi people! Not many reviews yesterday. Oh well, I hope you like this chapter! It's getting pretty close to the end. REVIEW!!!**!

Naruto ran at the pile of presents and dived right in.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Kiba. "Get the secret Santa presents first!"

"Okay!" yelled Naruto. Everyone sat down in a half circle around the tree. Kyousou was leaning on Gaara who was gazing off into space.

"Hey teme! This one is for you!" yelled Naruto. Naruto tossed a medium sized package over Sasuke's head. Luckily, Awa caught it and handed it to Sasuke.

"Thank's," he said. The rest of the presents were handed out and they picked Sasuke to open his first.

"What did ya get teme?" asked Naruto. Sasuke held up a thick book labeled The Avenger.

"Cool," he said. Everyone froze, Sasuke thought it had been cool.

"Me next!" yelled Kiba. He opened his and saw a gold dog tag necklace and a collar for Akamaru. "Awesome!" yelled Kiba.

" Hinata, you go next." said Shino. Hinata opened it and inside was a thin sweater in a purple color and sun shaped jewelry box.

"T-thank y-you." stuttered Hinata. "T-to w-whoever g-gave t-this to m-me."

"Nice one." said Kiba.

"I wanna see Shino's present." said Tenten. Shino opened the box and inside was a spider shaped teddy bear.

"Awesome," said Shino. Everyone blinked then blinked again. This certainly was a weird Christmas.

"I wanna go next." said Sakura. She opened her present which contained a silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom shaped gem at the bottom.

"It's lovely." commented Sakura. She put it on and her smiled increased.

"N-naruto, how a-about you o-open y-your p-present?" asked Hinata. Naruto beamed and opened it. Inside was a coupon to the ramen stand and a nightcap in the shape of a fox.

"AWESOME!" Yelled Naruto.

"Someone knows you pretty well dobe." said Sasuke. Naruto frowned.

"Shut up teme." said Naruto.

"Stop fighting." said Ino. "Besides, Sasuke would win anyway." Naruto growled.

"Shikamaru, how about you?" asked Lee. Shikamaru sighed but opened his present. Inside was a tee-shirt that said SHIKAMARU FOR PRESEDENT! And on the back it said HIS CAMPAIN SLOGAN: EVERYTHING IS SO TROUBLESOME!

"Oh my gosh." said Ino. Then she fell over laughing along with Temari, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Tenten and Awa.

"Nice!" Naruto yelled before falling over laughing again.

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Ino, you go." said Choji. Ino opened her present and pulled out a pair of diamond earnings.

"Yes! These totally beat your's forehead girl!" yelled Ino.

"They do not Ino-pig." said Sakura. This resulted in a cat-fight which everyone ignored and Choji opened his present.

"Cool." said Choji. Inside was a box of gourmet potato chips **(AN: DO they even have those?)**

"Someone knows Choji too." said Kiba. Temari started to open her present and everyone waited.

**Haha! You have to wait for Christmas to hear the rest. It will probably be a crappy ending. I am so glad that so many of you have reviewed. Bye!**


	25. Merry Christmas!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How are you guys? I hope you like the final chapter of this story. Thank you to my reviewers. As you all should know: I don't own Naruto.**

Temari pulled out a fan. It was small and decorative purple flowers decorating it. Temari grinned widely when she saw it. "Awesome!" she said.

"Well it's very you Temari." said Kankuro.

"Be quiet Kanky; open your gift." said Temari. Kankuro growled and then opened his gift. Inside was a set of paints for wood. The tones were deep and beautiful. Next to that was a small unpainted puppet that had smaller compartments for weapons. It looked like a model for a larger present.

"Cool!" said "Kanky".

"Gaara, you next." said Kyousou. Gaara shifted his arm and took the present. Kyousou leaned off of him so he could open it. Inside was a blown glass figure of Gaara himself. Gaara blinked and looked closer; the figure looked to be controlling the sand and the glass itself was made of sand.

"Amazing," said Gaara. He turned it around and was fascinated by the light shining through the glass.

"Well, I'll go next." said Tenten. She opened her gift which turned out to be a set of kunai. Not just any kunai, they were all set with her name and a single rose. Tenten smiled hugely.

"Awesome!" she yelled. Neji flinched because Tenten happened to be sitting right next to him.

"Lee, you go ahead." said Tenten. Lee opened his and out tumbled a pair of shorts (Green of corse) and a black tee shirt. Lee smiled and then said, "Most youthful!"

"Now, Neji, you go," said Hinata. Everyone looked at her; Hinata hadn't stuttered. "W-what?"

"Ok." said Neji. He opened his present and inside was a photo album and a book. The book was titled _SKILLS OF THE MAIN_ _HYUUGA HOUSE._ Neji gasped.

"Wow." said Tenten leaning over it.

"Awa, you go." said Tenten, Neji was flipping through the index.

"Ok," Awa ripped open her wrapping paper and out came a star gazer. This was not an ordinary telescope; it could show you any star you chose like you were actually there.

"Great!" said Awa. She put it up to her eye and muttered something, her face lit up with delight.

"Heisei, you go." said Kyousou. Heisei opened a package and out came a book. It was entitled _HERBS AND MEDICINE FOR THE_ _HEALER_. Heisei smiled and then thumbed through the pages. "Fascinating. . ." he muttered.

"Kyousou, you go," said Awa who broke away from her stargazer long enough to hand Kyousou her present.

"Oh my," gasped Kyousou. Inside of the small box was a pair of black crystal earrings and a necklace. On the end of the necklace was a tiny black hourglass filled with golden sand. Kyousou smiled and put on the necklace.

"Now, everyone tell who you had." said Awa. "I had Sasuke."

"I had Ino." said Heisei.

"Gaara-kun." said Kyousou.

"Shikamaru." said Temari.

"Hinata." said Naruto.

"Neji." said Hinata.

"Tenten." said Neji.

"Kiba." said Tenten.

"Shino." said Choji.

"Awa." said Shino.

"Choji." said Kiba.

"Heisei." said Ino.

"Kyousou." said Gaara.

"Lee." said Sakura.

"I had you my youthful cherry blossom!" yelled Lee. Sakura tackled Lee and kissed him.

"Thank you Lee." said Sakura. Kyousou leaned in and kissed Gaara. Ino kissed Heisei on the cheek and Tenten pried Neji away from the book and kissed him. Hinata built up the courage and kissed Naruto. Awa kissed Sasuke full on the lips. Everyone else wolf whistled.

"Merry Christmas." said Kyousou.

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you are having a great one. I have a list of new stories on my profile that you can choose for me to write next. Thank you to my reviewers:**

**kakashi-vivi**

**Sand-Sibz-Gal**

**Naruto and Ramen Lover**

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON**

**lovealwaysneji**

**FinalFanasyFreak1234**

**wolf-girl-ghost**

**Leiral (Not really, they flamed me but hey it's Christmas!)**

**hashire (Same as above)**

**Anbu Nin Alchemist**

**narutoking101**

**Evilfangirl**

**THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! HAVE A NICE HOLIDAY EVERYONE!**


End file.
